Hearts and Scars
by Cel Bella
Summary: Gengar doens't like humans, he's had a pretty bad experiance with one. So when his brother takes a liking to a human loving Pokemon, what's a Ghost type to do. Charlyee's Adventures
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so basically a side story for Charlyee's adventures but it's centered more on her Kirlia, a Gengar and his brothers and abandoment. I hope you like it. I'll post the next one soon as possible, but not unitl I al least get one review. Two at the most.**

Pokemon talk in bold and Humans in normal script, thought is in italics and memories in italics with same standards apply. So Charlyee's not in this much. I wonder why. Oh well.

* * *

Charlyee sighed as he pulled at a lock of her hair. She looked around and vaguely wondered where she was. The area was quiet and dark and a bright full moon hung in the sky.

"So Zangoose any idea where we are?" She asked aloud. The Shiny Cat Ferret Pokemon besides her sighed.

**"No I was following you?" **He stated. Charlyee grinned down at her companion and scanned the area again the forest was dark and sorta creepy.

"Well maybe we should just set up camp; I can figure this all out in the morning." Zangoose nodded content with letting her deicide what to do. The Cat Ferret Pokemon took the time to look his trainer over as she set up camp.

She was about eleven years old stood at five feet one inch and had bright gold eyes and caramel skin.

She had long shiny jet black hair to the middle of her back, and had two braids one on either side of her head.

She wore a sleeveless form fitting orange top, with a black collar and wide white pokéball pockets.

The shirt stopped at her hips and she wore a pair of light faded jeans with rips over the knees. Over her shirt was a long sleeved, long green jacket with a hoodie. She had a green fanny pack around her waist.

She wore white gloves with black fingers. The gloves had a triangle cut on the back or them and she also wore orange and white sneakers with black straps and wore black socks. Around her left wrist was a black sweat band.

She had a green and white Poke' style bandana over her hair had a single shoulder strapped khaki colored backpack.

And her full name was Charlyee Gabriella Innk. That was all his eyes could perceived but having been traveling with her for a month now he knew her to be

She was know to be strong-willed, intelligent, sharp-tongued, energetic, sly, passionate, spunky, curious of the world around her, witty, charming, talented, stubborn, and was a magnet for trouble, danger and amusement of all kinds.

That was about it, she was persistent and an eloquent speaker too. She had convinced him to actually give up his Alpha position in his pack to come with her and he had decided that he had made a good decision. She treated him fairly and he had actually learned two moves recently _Shadow Ball_ and _Flamethrower_.

After watching her set up camp he watched as she released his "friends" from their Pokéballs. That was the only condition he had had. He didn't like those Pokéballs, so he didn't say in his.

There was a male Combusken, her first and so far strongest Pokemon. He was cocky but loyal.

A pretty female Kirlia, who had a huge crush on Combusken, obvious to everyone else but the Young Fowl Pokemon himself, she herself was his opposite while she was strong she was shy.

A male Mightyena, who while loyal, was very formidable and bitingly sarcastic, he held a rivalry with Combusken that stemmed from their earlier days, but a friendship with the next Pokemon.

Then came a male Vibrava, he was carefree and he was friendly and mild-mannered.

The last of the Pokemon was Milotic, elegant, beautiful, and calm where all words to describe her. Although she did not like battle as much as the others did, she was powerful.

Zangoose didn't consider any of them is friends they where merely other members of his new pack.

"Alright guys where going to set up camp here." Charlyee informed she had already set out food and her Pokemon dig in with gusto. She sat down and listen to them chat among themselves as she tinkered around with her PokéNav.  
**  
"So how is everyone feeling?"** Kirlia asked from her place besides Combusken. Charlyee smiled at Kirlia and chuckled to herself about her Pokémon's crush.

They all answered that they where feeling fine and then Mightyena looked up and growled and shortly after so did Zangoose. Everyone tensed.

"What is it?" The small trainer asked. Her Dark and Normal Type Pokemon hissed and finally, Mightyena spoke.

"I smelled something." He said gruffly he calmed down and so did Zangoose everyone was tense for a moment before Combusken spoke.

**"Kirlia you can let go of my arm now. There's no danger."** The Fire Type said, causing the Psychic type to blush. She let go of Combusken and everyone else sent her a sympathetic yet amused look.

* * *

After a bit of talking everyone drifted off to sleep. Charlyee was in her sleeping bag, with Zangoose curled up next to her.

Milotic was sleeping in a damp stop on the ground all curled up and sparkling in the moonlight.

Vibrava was sleeping in a tree above Milotic.

Mightyena had opted to sleep closest to the fire and Kirlia was snuggling close to Combusken a blush on her face even in her sleep. Combusken was slightly leaning on Kirlia and the two where leaning against a tree.

The light from Milotic's moonlit scales was flections off of Kirlia and anyone seeing her would say that she outshined Milotic in that setting.

As Charlyee and her beloved Pokemon slept peacefully, they were blissfully unaware of the intruders on their camp.

Three of them to be exact, three brothers to be even more exact, and the oldest of the three intruders smiled and looked at his two brothers and smiled again widely.

**"I have to say that I like the smell of these guys. Let's take the food and go."** He said. His youngest brother was all for it and they began to rummage around in Charlyee's unguarded bag. They pulled out cans of food and the then looked at the middle brother.

**"Haunter what are you doing?"** Gengar asked as he hoisted his cans of food. Haunter looked over his "shoulder" and sighed.

**"I was wondering if we could take something else too."** He said his voice soft and dreamy. Gengar and Gastly the youngest came over to see what Haunter was looking at.

Gengar sighed and looked at his brother.

**"If you want it so much, then I guess so."** He said summiting to his younger brothers whims.

* * *

**It was kinda short and can you guess what they took, other then food? I hope so. So Chapt 2 if i get a review. Okay ILC out.**

**Lady Corpse **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. Once again I need a review so that I can update. Charlyee's not in it much. But then again it's not all about her, now is it.**

**I Own Charlyee Innk but not Pokemon.**

* * *

Combusken was the first to Wake up that morning, and it was very early. He looked around and stretched and grinned when nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Charlyee and Zangoose were where they should be, Mightyena was by the dead fire, Milotic was underneath a tree, sparkling as usually and Kirlia was not there.

The Young Fowl Pokemon blinked. He was sure that Kirlia had gone to sleep next to him. In fact he knew that for a fact. He stood up and looked around. She wasn't near the campsite.

_'Maybe she got up to get some water.'_ He rationalized. He'd just wait up and lightly scolded her when she got back.

He waited for a bit and sighed almost irritably when he was sure two minutes had passed by. He stood up and muttered to himself.

Other the Charlyee and Milotic, Kirlia was one of the few girls that didn't get on his nerves. She was in a sense his best friend, and he wanted the best for her which is why he fought Kory's Marshtomp and Brendan's Grovyle, because they where flirts and flirts hurt people.

He shook his head and walked over to Charlyee. He lightly shook her and his trainer groggily woke up.

"What it Combusken?" She asked. The Young Fowl looked around one last time as if expecting Kirlia to appear. When the trees didn't randomly produce her he sighed.

**"Do you know where Kirlia is?"** He asked. Charlyee sat up and looked around. All of her Pokemon were where they should be but Kirlia.

The petite trainer stood up and looked around.

"That's weird Kirlia rarely leaves without giving out a physic message." Charlyee mused. She shook herself away and looked around. This was unnerving, where could Kirlia be?

"Alright, let's go look for her." The trainer decided.

* * *

Kirlia awoke with a small yawn and instantly noticed something was wrong. First of all she didn't feel the warmth from Combusken (All fire types had a flame sack in their bodies) also she didn't feel the dreams of stirring thoughts or dreams of her friends. She looked around and blinked.

She was in a dark dirty rundown shack. There were four windows all broken and three pieces of furniture two recliner chairs and a couch that she was laying on. The green haired Physic Pokemon sat up.

It was eerily quite and that unnerved Kirlia and then she something jumped into her face. She jumped back with a cry.

**"Gastly don't scare her."** Someone chastised. Kirlia looked and focused on what was in front of her. A Gengar, a Haunter, and a Gastly, the three Ghost Types where looking at her.

**"Sorry lady I didn't mean to spook ya; or did I?" **Gastly chuckled. Kirlia looked at each Pokemon and sighed.

**"What am I doing here?"** Gengar was the one to reply.

**"Well last night, we went on a food run, and my dearest brother Haunter caught sight of you all covered in moon light and got all love struck."** The finally Evolution said. Haunter protested.

**"Don't tell her that, that's embarrassing."** Kirlia crossed her arms around her torso and looked around.

**"Where are my Mistress and friends?"** _'Where's Combusken?'_ Haunter looked at her with a smile.

**"Oh, you don't have to worry about them. You live with us now, so you don't have to listen to any mean ole trainer."** He said. Kirlia frowned.  
_  
'My trainer isn't mean. In fact she's quite lovely.'_ But she didn't say anything; she knew there was a large number of Pokemon that didn't like humans, Pokemon Trainers in general.

**"Why are you so worried about her anyway?" **Gastly asked. Kirlia was going to answer but her stomach growled, loudly and very un-lady like; she tightened her arms around her torso and blushed.

**"I guess you would be hungry huh. Well good thing we took some food."** Gengar said. He floated away and came back with a tub ware of Pokemon food. Food that smelled familiar.

**"You stole this from my Trainer?"** She asked as she took it. Charlyee made a special type of food and Kirlia knew it by scent. She opened the top of the tub ware and gingerly began to eat. Despite the fact that she had pretty much been kidnapped, her Trainer had always displayed manners.

**"Would you all like some?"** She asked. Gengar and Haunter declined and Gengar floated off, to do what ever but Gastly jumped at the offer of more food.

Kirlia could tell he was the youngest and the one prone to childishness. Haunter was hovering by her and she turned to him as she let Gastly shove his face in the tub ware.

**"Yes." **She asked. Haunter blushed.

**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare."** He said. Kirlia nodded and then sighed.

**"That's alright I suppose; I just really wanna go home."** She said.

**"Well where did you live?"** Haunter said. She probably lived somewhere in the forest before she was captured, he wondered if he could visit.

**"I lived with my Trainer, but she lives in Littleroot, anyway I want to go back to my Trainer." **She said softly. Gastly who had been eating heartily looked up and blinked and Haunter stiffened.

**"Why would you do that, you've obviously been brainwashed something fierce. That human probably doesn't even realize that you're missing. She'll just move on and catch a new Pokemon to replace you. You're better off here with us."** Gengar who'd come out of nowhere said. Kirlia was shocked. She placed Charlyee's tub ware beside her, and stood up and indignant look on her face.**"Don't you; dare say that about my Trainer! She's a lovely person and she would never abandon me. Charlyee is a wonderful trainer and I don't want you to talk about her, you don't even know her!"** Kirlia hissed. Gengar gave her a mean and piteous look before his eyes glowed and he used _Hypnosis_ on her. Kirlia vaguely felt Haunter catch her and she even vaguely heard him chastise his older brother.

* * *

**There we go. Is Kirlia in any danger. I don't think so but who knows. In order to find out I'll need a review. Okay then I'm out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's part 3**

* * *

Charlyee sighed as she looked around the forest, the search between her and Combusken had born no fruit so she had gathered all of her Pokemon and a mass search was underway.

Vibrava had taken to the air and had yet to comeback.

Zangoose was sticking close to her; he never got more then four feet away from her.

Mightyena and Combusken where the farthest from her she could see or hear them and Milotic had slithered into stream to see if she could find her friend near the river.

The dark haired trainer sighed as he cupped her arms around her mouth and called.

"KIRLIA!" She waited for any kind of replay and sighed disheartened when she got none. Zangoose sighed. The Shiny Cat Ferret Pokemon looked came over to her and stood up on his hind legs. He tapped his new Mistress's waist with a red claw and waited. She turned a gold eye too him and spoke.

"What do need?"

**"I'm somewhat hungry. I know that we're supposed to be looking for Kirlia and all-"**He began but was cut off. At first he though he was going to be reprimanded but relaxed when Charlyee took her bag off her shoulder and began to look in it.

"Yeah I'm sorry for not noticing it sooner." She frowned, pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and looked deeper into her bag.

"I was sure I pack a two week supply of food in here." She said. She gave a flustered sigh and looked at her newest Pokemon.

"I'm really sorry Zangoose, but I can't seem to find the food." Charlyee sighed and then smiled as he looked in her bag and pulled out some berries, Oran Berries.

"Here I just can seem to find any of the Pokemon food that I pack; even the cookies I was saving for later are gone." She said. Zangoose nodded and sniffed at her bag and then growled.

**"Someone else was digging around in you bag."** He sniffed again and growled.

**"The same someone from last night."** He growled and looked around. Charlyee frowned and looked around.

"Let's go find the others." She said.

* * *

Haunter was upset, Gengar just had to go and use _Hypnosis_ on his new crush. He just had to get into an argument with her, and he just had to pretty much shot Haunter's chances with the pretty Physic-type out of the window.

Kirlia began to stir and looked around. She stopped Haunter next to the couch and frowned. She clearly remembered what happened. She sat up and crossed her arms. Haunter was by her side and he touched her shoulder and she shrugged it away from him.

**"You're giving me the silent treatment?"** He asked. Kirlia didn't answer so he assumed she was. Well that sucked. Gengar was the one that made her mad.

**"Well it's not like I used** _Hypnosis_ **on you. I mean Gengar just didn't want you to get hurt. He doesn't like Pokemon Trainers, says the brainwash Pokemon into becoming slaves." **Haunter said. Kirlia looked at him, her red eyes shining.

**"Charlyee didn't brainwash me, in fact I wasn't even forced into a battle and captured, went with her of my own free will. She's a very kind person and it burns me up when people and Pokemon, judge her before they meet her." **Kirlia said. Haunter grinned she was talking to him.

**"Gengar says all humans are the same, they use you and then throw you way. It happened to him and that's why he doesn't like being around humans. That's why he likes to steal from them." **The Ghost-type said. Kirlia blinked.

**"He had a trainer?"** She asked. Haunter nodded and a sad look appeared on his face.

**"We we're all still pretty young when it happened. Gastly was barely even able to use **_**Lick**_** at the time. A trainer came and took Gengar, when he was just a Haunter. He was gone for about six months and then he came back as a Gengar and he told us that he never wanted a see another human again in his life."** Haunter explained. Kirlia remembered something that Charlyee had said to her when they had first found that injured Pichu that had been afraid of humans.  
_  
"'Not every Pokemon has a good experience with their trainers. Some of them aren't treated with the kindness and respect they deserved, some are abused or neglected and used as tools and some are not taken care of properly. Some escape and others are released by their abusive and/or negligent trainers after they begin to see them as a "bother" that's why I can't stand to see Pichu like this that's why I can't stand Teams Aqua and Magma they may not hurt their Pokemon but they plan on using Pokemon for evil.'"_

**"Oh, no wonder he seemed so adamant about me not leaving, he thinks all humans are like his was. That's so sad. But Charlyee's not like that." **Kirlia began but was cut off.

**"She just brainwashed you into thinking that she's not like that. Humans are great actors. Mine pretended like he liked be, pretended like he cared, pretended like I was useful. But in the end I was nothing more then a toy to him. He didn't care about me, his smiles were all false, the moment I let him down, the moment I wasn't "Strong enough" to please him he threw me away."**Gengar said simply. Kirlia lowered her eyes. Gengar had come out of nowhere.

**"I'm sorry to hear that. I presume you lost a battle and he didn't like that?"** She said. Gengar nodded.

**"At first I wanted to go back to him. I thought that maybe he was just upset that we'd had our first lost and that he needed to cool off, so I gave him his space and came back ready to be his friend. But to my surprise he had already moved on. Found himself a nice Duskull that could live up to his expectations. He told me to get lost and never come back. He said I was useless. So I came back home and I realized that all humans are the same." **Gengar said. Kirlia frowned.

**"But Charlyee's not like that, we've lost a bunch of times before and she never got mad at us. She's a good human. You where…unlucky."** She paused and wondered if the word was right. It sounded insensitive.

**"Unlucky huh?"** Gengar mused and then began to laugh. **"Really I'm unlucky. The listen to yourself you're poor deluded girl. Haunter you sure did pick one. She's cute but totally brainwashed. So I'll say this slowly. All. Humans. Are. The. Same."** Kirlia sighed, and then thought of a plan.

**"Come meet my Trainer. She's a very nice person and I'm sure she could help you understand that not all humans are bad."** Gengar scoffed.

**"I don't like humans at all, why would I wanna meet your "special" one?"** He said as he turned around. **"Why don't you just say here, with Haunter? He likes you and Gastly does too. So just forget about your human."** Gengar said and the more he talked the sadder he got. He phased through the building and left.

Kirlia was the Emotion Pokemon; she could feel the emotions of others, she knew that that was a painful hurt scar that still had yet to be healed. So she'd let him be for now.

**"Speaking of Gastly I haven't seen him in a while."** Haunter said Kirlia looked around didn't sense him, not that she was good at sensing Ghost Types.

**"I hope he didn't wander off too far. There's a really mean Shiftry that knows** _Shadow Ball_ **and** _Faint Attack_ **in the forest. He's not that much of a battler. That's really Gengar's forte."** Haunter said. He looked at his crush and sighed. Kirlia frowned.

**"A Shiftry?"** She asked.

* * *

**Well there you go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

* * *

Charlyee looked at all her Pokemon and sighed. They hadn't found Kirlia and Charlyee was starting to get worried about her. She sighed and looked around again.

"It's getting really late. I don't feel comfortable leaving Kirlia out like this. I just wish I had a sign of where she is." Charlyee said arms crossed as she looked at the ever darkening sky. Combusken looked around as well and frowned.  
**  
"GHAAA!"** Everyone looked.

**"My, that was a cry of pain."** Milotic said. Charlyee wondered who or what could make that sound.

"Come on let's go check it out." The Trainer and her five Pokemon came upon a Gastly being tormented by a Shiftry. The poor thing didn't seem to be able to defend itself and was being beat badly by; in fact it didn't seem to have the energy to even float.

"Hey stop that!" Charlyee cried. The Shiftry looked up and scoffed.

**"Go away!"** He hissed and then prepared a _Razor Wind_ Attack. The Gastly on the ground was whimpering.

**"I shouldn't have been so nosy."** He sniffed.

"Combusken, Flamethrower!" Charlyee ordered. A hot torrent of bright red flame shot out of Combusken's beck and destroyed the Razor Wind. The Shiftry sighed and looked at the intruders.

**"You're messing with the wrong Pokemon."** He said as he lunged. Charlyee clenched her fists and called.

"Combusken Dodge and use Double Kick." The Fire Type jumped out of the way of Shiftry's Giga Drain and kicked him in the sides, hard. The Grass-Dark Type hit the ground by was up in a second and at Combusken's face with Razor Leaf. Combusken was hit and knocked back.

**"Man that Shiftry's strong."** He exclaimed. Sure he was a Fire-type but the Razor Leaf was powerful. It really took a lot out of him.

Charlyee gasped as she saw her best friend on the ground, and to make matters worse Shiftry used _Sleep Power_. As her most powerful Pokemon fell asleep, the dark haired Trainer returned her sleeping friend and looked at Zangoose.

"Do you mind?" She asked. Zangoose nodded and lunged at Shiftry with a Slash. Shiftry dodged and used Bullet Seed. Zangoose nimbly jumped over it.

"Zangoose use Flamethrower." The gun of fire hit Shiftry face on and knocked him back. But the battle was far from over.

* * *

"**Gastly! Gastly where are you?"** Haunter cried out. It was dark and the moon was bright perfect for scaring people and Pokemon but Haunter didn't like the fact that Gastly was out alone. Kirlia was beside him also calling out for his brother.

'Probably looking for her Trainer too, maybe it was wrong to take her.' Haunter thought. He then remembered that she had been leaning on a Combusken.

**"Was he your mate?"** He asked softly. Kirlia looked up and gave him a curious look. Haunter smiled.

**"That Combusken, that you where with when I found you, was he your mate?"** he asked again and he watched at Kirlia's pale white face turn bright cherry red. Haunter sighed.

**"OH, he wasn't your mate, you just really liked him.**" Haunter sighed and then they came upon a scene. There was Gastly lying weakly on the ground all covered in scratches and bruises and a standing by him was a beautiful Milotic and a Vibrava.

**"Milotic, Vibrava?"** Kirlia called as she ran over to them. Both Pokemon jumped and looked.

**"Kirlia, oh thank goodness you're alright. We were so worried about you."** Vibrava said as he flew over to her. The greeting was short lived as Kirlia went to Gastly's side.

**"Oh, what happened."**

**"He was attacked by a powerful Shiftry, right now that same Shiftry is battling with Charlyee, Zangoose and Mightyena and I don't think it's going well. They managed to draw him away but with Combusken asleep I don't think it's going to go so well."** Milotic explained as she nuzzled the poor Pokémon's side. Kirlia was horrified.

**"Oh, no Combusken is asleep. No there's no time to worry about that, we have to help Gastly first. Vibrava go and find some Oran Berries."** The Vibration Pokemon nodded and flew off.

**"You get to be more and more like Charlyee everyday." **Milotic said. Haunter watched very carefully. This situation was so strange. Kirlia acted like Charlyee. But Kirlia was so kind and strong willed; did she really inherit those traits from Charlyee? This Human must be something if not special.

* * *

Gengar watched quietly from the shadows. The battle between Charlyee's two Pokemon and Shiftry was something to see. Shiftry was a Pokemon embittered by his trainer's abandonment as well. Gengar wondered if he would have be like that too, bitter and angry; desperate to get the attention of someone who would never come back, if he didn't have his brothers. He turned his head as a small bit of pity for Shiftry washed over him, but was quickly snuffed out by his anger at said Pokemon.

They where intense, Charlyee, Zangoose and Mightyena, they battle as one, Gengar found his heart clenching and fluttering. A part of him wanted so battle to badly with a human that it hurt, but the other half was bitter and hurt and didn't want to look at the scene for another minute.

"Zangoose, Flamethrower once more. Mightyena use Shadow Ball." The two attacks combined and hit Shiftry successfully knocking him back. But it wasn't enough.

Charlyee gasped. She just didn't know what to do. Shiftry was too strong for Zangoose and Mightyena who were levels 25 and 28 respectively. Combusken was her strongest at level 31 and he was currently asleep.

**"Take this." **Shiftry called as he used _Brick Break_ on both of her Pokemon. The attack was powerful and had a serious type advantage over both of them. They fainted.

"Oh, no." Charlyee called ready to return her beloved and fallen companions. But Shiftry had other plans. Plans that involved using _Brick Break_ on Mightyena and Zangoose again, Charlyee's gold eyes widened and she knew her body moved on pure instinct as she threw herself in the way of the attack and several things happened.

The first thing was that Combusken woke up and popped out of his Pokeball. The second thing was that Shiftry was hit by _Confusion _and _Sludge Bomb_, before his attack could even graze Charlyee.

**"Charlyee!"** Two familiar voices called. The girl opened her eyes, having closed them so she couldn't see the Brick Break coming at her and saw a fainted Shiftry and Kirlia and Combusken standing before her. The small caramel skinned Trainer blinked and then threw her arms around her beloved Pokemon.

"Kirlia you're alright. I was so worried." Combusken hadn't noticed Kirlia but he too threw her arms around his friend, just shortly after Charlyee let go, causing Kirlia to blush at the intimate contact.

**"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? I swear if someone hurt you they're going to pay."** Combusken said, pulling her out of his hug and drilling her with questions. Kirlia blushed and then looked behind Combusken where Milotic, Vibrava, Haunter and a healthy Gastly stood.

**"I'm fine. Really I am, there's no need to worry about me, but I think our friends need help."** Charlyee had already returned Zangoose and Mightyena.

"Yeah, we have to get Gastly, Shiftry, Zangoose and Mightyena to a Pokemon Center ASAP." Charlyee said.

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa I can understand, three outta four but I don't understand why you would take Shiftry. Bastard deserved what he got."** Gengar said as he emerged form his hiding spot.

**"Brother?"** Gastly and Haunter called. Charlyee smiled at Gengar, a soft kind smiled.

* * *

**Well It's almost the end.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I sorta wrapped it up fast. I was sorta getting bored and this story wasn't really meeting my standars. Maybe I'll redo it**

* * *

"Shiftry has a broken heart, he was hurting so bad. He deserves a second chance." Charlyee said. Gengar was astonished.

_**"'She's a very nice person and I'm sure she could help you understand that not all humans are bad.'"**_

* * *

**~That Afternoon~  
**  
Charlyee smiled at the Shiftry as he gave her a down cast look. He had just apologized for his behavior.

"_Wounds of the Heart_ are kinda like thorns in a Persian's Paw, someone has to be brave enough to pull it out." Charlyee said as she patted his head.

**"Thank you, for helping me see that feeling remorse over a person that so easily gave me up isn't worth my time. I'll go back to Shrill Forest and try and right my wrongs."** Shiftry said as he turned to leave. His injuries hadn't been that bad, which had miffed Zangoose, Mightyena and especially Combusken. He was a powerful Pokemon, but Charlyee had no intention of catching him, his wounds where wounds that he wanted to lick on his own. With a smiled she turned to the Pokemon behind her.

Each of her own Pokemon were waiting around wondering what was going to go on, since the three Ghost-Poison types had yet to leave. Charlyee looked at them.

Gengar was looking at her, as he had since last night. Gastly was also looking at her, a thankful look in his eyes and Haunter was looking from her to Kirlia. It was Gastly who spoke first.

**"Thank you Miss, for helping me out."** Charlyee smiled.

"Don't mention it. I did what any decent person would do; help out a Pokemon in need." Charlyee said rubbing the back of her head. Gengar looked away, a contemplative look on his face.  
**  
"I finally understand, it wasn't Kirlia I was in love with, it was you."** Haunter said pointing at Charlyee. She gave the second stage Pokemon a smiled. Combusken gave Haunter a look.

"Okay. If that's the story you're going by." She said, Kirlia had told her the whole story. Gengar gave his younger brother a look.

**"I hate to say it, but I was wrong. You are a better human then mine was. Mine would have simply left any fallen Pokemon there, he wouldn't have used his own body as a shield, and in fact he wouldn't have helped Gastly."** Gengar said his previous relationship with a human had been a bad one. **"Kirlia and the others are lucky." **Gengar said. His heart hurt, bad. It was pounding and pounding and clenching. Charlyee was good at reading emotions.

"You're still kind of hurting aren't you, because despite everything that he put you through, a part of you still cares for him." Charlyee said. Gengar nodded, numbly realizing what he was admitting to a human no less.

**"I guess so."** He said. He then looked at his two brothers.

**"Well I guess we too should head back home."** He said, but Charlyee stopped him.

"You three could come with us. I'd be really fun to have Ghost types on my team, and I'm sure that I could help you find humans that aren't what you'd expect." Charlyee said. "I mean I owe you for saving me, you have a really powerful_Sludge Bomb_**." **Gengar was astonished. This human was willing to offer him a spot in her team, not only him but his brothers as well.

**"I'd like that. I want to see what humans are like for myself, because going only on what Gengar says isn't enough anymore."** Haunter said. Gastly nodded.

**"It could be fun."** He said floating happily. Gengar didn't answer for a while. He silently waited for an answer to come.

**"Fine. I'll go with you. But only because in a way I owe you, but mostly because my brothers like you so much."**

Charlyee happily pulled out three Pokéballs.

"Okay you three welcome to the family."

* * *

**~A week later~  
**_**  
**_"Gengar use Sludge Bomb to wrap this up." The Ghost Poison type obliged quickly and shot is opponent a Pelipper in the underside of her beak and she fainted. Gengar smiled.

That was so much fun. His heart was beating and he was enjoying himself.

**"Man this feels good." **He said as he watched his Trainer and her opponent shake hands and congratulate one another.

His first week with Charlyee had been going pretty well so far. He was taking Mightyena's spot for now and he was enjoying himself and his brothers where meeting some of Charlyee's other Pokemon, making new friends and meeting new humans in a safe environment. Gastly wasn't meant for battle he was still to childish but others where helping him mature. Haunter had fallen in love again, with a Mawile, who was taking it rather well. Gengar himself had been training, he still didn't like losing and he had once. Earlier that week, Charlyee had taken it well and so far she hadn't do anything to hurt him of break the confidence he had in her.

Kirlia had said he needed to relax and Combusken said he needed to stop accusing Charlyee of evils that she would never commit and Zangoose would only know her for a month and said nearly the same thing. All in all life was going good for Gengar.

Very good.

**"Gengar let's go, Charlyee making lunch." **Zangoose said. Gengar nodded and he floated off with his comrade in arms towards his mistress. She was a very special human, on that was healing his scarred heart.

* * *

**And there you have it! Gengar has admitted his pain and now he'll let a human heal him.**


End file.
